Unit Withdrawal
Over the course of the game, many different units will have to be withdrawn or can be withdrawn voluntarily. The actions needed to be undertaken by the player depend on the kind of unit that needs to be withdrawn. Air Units Forced Withdrawal To find out whether or not an air unit will have to be withdrawn during the game, check the top left corner of the unit's information screen. The date by which the unit has to be withdrawn will be shown here. Another way to check this is to go to the Intelligence reports and click "Group Withdrawal Schedule". This will give a list of every unit that has to be withdrawn, together with either the days until withdrawal (if less than 60 days) or the date. To fulfill the withdrawal requirement, you must withdraw it within 60 days of the withdrawal date. If you do this before this date the unit will be reformed as with a voluntary withdrawal. Do not use the disband button if you have the choice, the unit will return in 120 days and will have to be withdrawn then. Some units can not be withdrawn, in these cases you should use the disband button. Some units will give you the option to receive political points when withdrawn, this can be usefull, but if you choose this you will lose the planes and pilots which can be more valuable. If you fail to withdraw a unit in time, a political point penalty will be applied daily until the unit is withdrawn. Finally, some units will return after being withdrawn, if so, this will be shown in blue on the unit information screen. Voluntary Withdrawal Air Units can also be voluntarily withdrawn for a period of time. There are 2 options, either to withdraw or to disband. If withdrawn, a unit will send its planes to the pool or to a unit in its base flying the same plane. Pilots will stay with the unit. The unit and its pilots will reappear at its national home base in 60 days. If disbanded, both planes and pilots will be transferred to the pools or units at the base. If so chosen, they will reappear in 120 days in the national home base. If not enough supplies are present at a base, the options to withdraw or disband will be shown in red, this means that the planes will not be returned to the pools if the unit is disbanded. Ships Only ships that must be withdrawn can be withdrawn in the game. There are two ways to find out which ships have to be withdrawn. In the ship's information screen the withdrawal date will be shown in the bottom right. A list of all ships that have to be withdrawn can be found by going to the intelligence reports and clicking on "ship withdrawal". Withdrawing a ship is simple, when a ship satisfies all conditions for withdrawal you can go to the ship"s information screen and click the button on the bottom. This can be done at any time, no matter how long before the ships has to be withdrawn. If a ship is not withdrawn by its withdrawal date, a daily political point penalty will be applied. The size of this penalty differs for every ship and can be found in the "ship withdrawal" screen. There are a number of conditions to be able to withdraw a ship. *Restrictions on the location, withdrawal must be from either a **Level 9 port **The national home ports of Canada, USA, New Zealand, Austrlia and India **Level 7 or higher port on the Canadian or American West Coast **Level 7 or higher port East of and including Ceylon **Level 7 or higher port in South-East Australia + Perth **Level 7 or higher port in New Zealand **Any location off-map (even in TF out of port) **If on-map, then the enemy may not have air superiority *Restrictions on ship damage if on-map, limited to **Max 99 damage combined **Max 50 damage in each category Ground Units Forced Withdrawal Of all the units, disbanding and withdrawing for ground units is easiest. Again, there are two ways to find out if a unit will be withdrawn. The first option is through its unit information screen, where it is shown on the right, just under movement information. You can also go to intelligence reports and choose "Ground Withdrawal" for a complete list. The process of withdrawing units is automatic. When the unit is due to withdraw, it will simply dissapear from the map, no player interaction is required. There are two possible results, either the devices of the unit go back into the pool, or they don't. Unfortunately, there is no way to know what will happen by the in-game screens. To find out, you must look into the editor. Next to the withdrawal date either the dot next to "1" or "2" is checked. If "1" is checked, the units devices are returned to the pools, disabled devices are returned at a rate of one half per device, rounded down. If "2" is checked, no devices will be returned to the pools. Voluntary Disbandment The player can choose to disband unwanted units in exchange for the devices in it. To do this, the unit must be moved to a national home base, where it can be disbanded. All devices are returned to the pool, though only half a device for the disabled devices in the unit. Players can choose to let a cadre return after 180 days, this will consist of a limited number of support squads, the unit will take a while rebuild even after it's return. One restriction is that permanently restricted units can not be withdrawn for their devices.